


Cracked Wide Open

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 293: Menace. Set sometime long after ‘The End of Time’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cracked Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 293: Menace. Set sometime long after ‘The End of Time’.

At one time the Master’s mental acuity would have far outstripped any other living being in the universe. That, however, had been before the last assault on the Time Lords had finally broken his mind.

The Doctor had thought that he’d died back then. Perhaps that would have been better.

The Master had always been a menace, a threat that needed to be controlled, but this... this wasn’t what the Doctor had ever wanted. This man, with his easy acceptance of everything the Doctor said and his cheerful demeanour, wasn’t the Master at all.

The Doctor found he missed him.


End file.
